Fossil Fighters:The True Champions (The 4 Journals)
by May Lynn 03
Summary: Dina is writing her fossil fighting thoughts in a journal.When she discovers her friends keep journals as well they share their 's only when Dina talks about her father they try to discover his ey also face challenges in a tournament,the Calesteo Cup. Rupert x Dina Todd x Pauleen
1. Chapter 1 Start of the Fighters Journals

** Dina's POV**

_Hello journal,I'm Dina.I guess it would make sense to describe myself. I have blond hair it usually is in a side ponytail,I also have melted chocolate eyes. I wear a dark blue jump suit with light blue shoulders and zipper and to tie it up I have white boots with light and dark blue around the rims with light blue at the tips, like I dipped it in blue stuff and it stayed there...ON WITH MY STORY OF LIFE!_

_When I was young my mom always told me to do in the backyard,which was really small since we lived in the cities.I'd sit there,waiting,for my dad to get home,which was really my dad had the best job!Every morning he'd get on a helicopter and fly to vivosaur island and he got home he would tell me about his one day when he came home,he wasn't IT'S ADORABLE!Remember this is when I was really young.I think I will name it...Bailey!That's __right,he got me a dog!I was no longer bored when I woke up and went outside,and in no time Bailey was full there was one particular night I didn't enjoy._

_I was sleeping,Bailey as my blanket,when my "blanket" started running away,with its nose in the I got down stairs I saw Bailey sniffing MY GOODNESS!It was my dad,laying in a pool of blood,dead,Bailey even got some blood on his collar._

_At this point detectives came,but there was one I particularly liked, detective Kelly,for some reason she always smelled like said none of the detectives could figure out how my dad died,and it still remains a mystery this day._

_BYE JOURNAL!_

**Todd's POV**

_Hey ,I'm Todd,my best friend is of Dina,she's the whole reason I have this fighters journal in the first place._

_Anyway,my sister Melissa told me this rumor,I think it will interest Dina,it's about prehistoric history and that but it's not my best subject,I almost failed that class and would've if Dina didn't help me study...bye._

**? POV**

_Hello diga.I'm back in my journal amargo says he wants to fight like other vivosaurs do,the only problem diga,is that here on vivosaur island it's closed.I'm only here because I live in knotwood says he'll try to find something for for that.I'm gonna go make necklaces out of porcupine quills,so bye diga dig!_

**? POV**

_ This fighters journal is for my fathers says this Calesteo Cup will be the biggest tournament so he's going to have me write it down so he can make it a product and boost his company.I wonder if my father cares more about his company than me._

_I hope that is not the case._


	2. Chapter 2 ALLOSAURES ATTACK!

**I want to thank DunalN2 for giving writing advice and for first review!THANK YOU!:D**

**Things people aren't writing in the journals will be in** this.

**Dina's POV**

_Hello Journal, so Todd called asking to come over tomorrow, HELL YEAH!That's it so g'night!_

_Morning!It's __11:36!?Man!Huh, let me grab my jumpsuit and of course let me put my hair in a side ponytail._

_Done!TO THE KITCHEN!_

_Cereal, is there really anything better?_

_Ok I'm so good at riding my skateboard I can write AND know where I'm going, I think I'm getting stares, I'm gonna stop know._

_At the front door, DUH DUH DUUUUUUUH!_

_Ok, Todd said vivosaurs and know I'm gonna write this down as fast as I can, aaaaat theeeee peeeeeek, TODD SLOW DOWN!_

Me and Todd just got to the top, we didn't see any vivosaurs so Todd got kinda mad."WHERE ARE THE FREAKIN VIVOSAURS!"Todd calm down I'm sure there are some-Grawll!What is that?"Maybe I was wrong"Todd said pointing a finger towards a took a step back, but I on the other hand took a step !Then in a flash, me and Todd were running from an angry Allo, only to find a cliff to greet us."WE ARE GONNA DIE!TAKE DINA I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!"WHAT! Screech!Ok know I'm hearing things, great."Dina you're not hearing things, look!I looked up to find a P-Tera.I could hear the Allo, only a few feet away."Jump on both of ya!"Who is this guy anyway?"Get a move on know!"Whatever.I took Todd's hand, he must have thought I was crazy, took a run and jumped for dear life.I were falling, but I didn't , maybe I'll meet my exactly in the way I was thinking though.I felt something hit me.I had hit the ground, well water.I didn't see Todd.I tried to yell but nothing came from my mouth.I closed my eyes and went in a sleep.

**Todd's POV**

Oh ?Dina had been asleep for a while.I should thank The Lord she's her walnut brown eyes were starting to mouth opened but nothing came I quickly were falling and Joe tried to catch both of us, but he missed and only got had a confused expression on her face.I handed her a notepad and pen, I waited as she wrote, her fingerless gloves shaking a little as she handed me the note pad."Who's Joe?"Of course!The stranger that was yelling the whole time, "Get a move on now!"Joe is a super star fossil fighter!"Here take this as a get well soon present."Joe handed Dina a red disc.

**Dina's POV**

first Dino medal turned out to be my fathers favorite vivosaur, Dimetro.I nodded my head in a ThankYou, hoping he understood.I looked around wondering where I must have understood because suddenly he said"You are in a hospital, you have a broken leg and a twisted wrist."I looked at my hand, wrapped in a bandage."Well I'll see you later, ok Dina?".I thought.A super star fossil fighter tried to save a stranger he never met before?That's true before I knew it I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Dunal

**This chapter is dedicated to Dunal.I must sound crazy but,she's AWSOME and if it wasn't for her, I would have skipped an AWSOME part of the let there be lots and lots of fish.**

I finally got out of the stupid wrist still was broke, but it would be fully healed in a couple of days.

All of a sudden there is a buzz from my pocket, my phone.(I'm still surprised my mom BOUGHT something FOR ME.)Hello?"Are you still in hospital?"My mom said with a bit of curiosity, I'm walking home now."...Oh...Bye."I could tell that my mom's voice was in disgust as she said bye.

I was almost home, it was 9:00 at night.I was a little cold, then after a while it started to snow,Oh crap.I started to button my leather jacket.I guess while I was buttoning my jacket I wasn't paying much attention, because it is rather hard to button a jacket with one hand,I ran into someone, Sorry I didn't see you."Hmft."...I'm in one second I saw golden eyes staring into my soul."Dunal."Dunal didn't sound to happy."...I must go."Then she left.

I can't believe I forgot my Dimetro medal at the hospital, and of course I only remember when it's already dark!I start writing this in my journal when I bump into someone, again.

"Really?"A similar voice the same golden eyes turned."...Dina?...Well, bye."She sounded firm, like she was getting tired of me running into her, I wouldn't blame her.

_Jornal, I started following that Dunal know I'm regretting it._

Dunal sounded like she was eating something...something alive?"Dunal?"Dina!What are you doing!?Are you spying on me?"Well I wouldn't call it spying...it's just that..."Just what?!"You're different...like you aren't human."...Dina can't you see?"Cant I see what?"Dunal stepped out of the dark.

Dunal was red, and she kinda looked like a dinosaur, well her jaws were like a spino's, with fan like ears and green fins and orange prongs, she had a tail(?)with the same features on top of her "snout" she had a horn, and with a half eaten fish in her hand."I'm a Dinaurian."


	4. Chapter 4 LIGHTNING!

"You're a what?"Dina said confused."I've never heard the word sounds like some sort of sci-fi movie or something."

"I don't have time to just say I'm not of your kind."

"One more question, why are you eating a raw fish?"

"..."

"..."

"...I must leave now...bye."

"But Dunal!"But Dunal was already gone.

As Dina walked she started talking to herself."What's a dinaurian anyway?Do you think Dunal still likes me?Why am I askingstupid questions, there isn't even anyone here!"

"Ahem."Dina looked up, there was acually someone there.

"Oh!Uh, hi.I'm Dina."

"Hello Dina, and I know who you are by the way."

"...You do?

"Well yeah, but the last time I saw you you were what 5?"

"...Uh are you?"

"Oh, probably don't remember me."

This women had brown hair with green also was wearing a pantsuit and for an odd reason she had a picture of a skull peeking out of her she smelled like roses.

"I'm detective Kelly."

Dina Kelly, blood, her dad."Detective Kelly!?But, you're supposed to in a whole other...place know, working on how my dad died."

"That's what I'm here to talk about actually, well I decided to give up on the case."

"What!You can't do that!You just can't!"

"Listen, it has been 8 years.I just found a new job and everything will fall into the other detectives will figure it out."

"But you were the best detective there!"

And before detective Kelly could say anything anything Dina ran away in tears.

_Hey detective Kelly gave up on the case with my...nevermind, I don't want to talk about... I just need some air._

Dina put down her journal and went outside, avoiding her family.

"Maybe the woods, yeah, I'll be alone to think about it.

Just then it started to rain."Really?"A strike of lightning flashed the sky.

All of a sudden the clouds made a circle around Dina's area.A strike of lightning struck a tree, but it didn't start on it made a tree trunk in the shape of a lightning bolt."What?"

Dina got out of the hole she was hiding in and reached for the !Dina went into the air, her eyes were glowing.

"What the muffin!"Dina tumbled to the looked at her !A tiny lightning bolt came from her fingers.


End file.
